


On Ice

by loovelydraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loovelydraco/pseuds/loovelydraco
Summary: Un día cualquiera de Invierno, Draco Malfoy sigue a Harry Potter hasta un hermoso lago congelado en medio del Bosque Prohibido.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	On Ice

El invierno era la temporada favorita de Draco, la razón no era difícil de adivinar ni siquiera para él. Era la temporada donde su familia olvidaba las formalidades, de esa frialdad que los caracterizaba y dejaba que la calidez los embargara para poder ser la familia amorosa que no podían ser en todo el año. Narcisa bailaba con elegancia frente al fuego junto con Lucius acompañados de las canciones tradicionales de Yule y su hijo los veía sonreír tan felices, olvidando que servían a un Lord Oscuro, que estaban amenazados por todo el Mundo Mágico y que posiblemente caminaban en la cuerda floja sin arnés, pero nada importaba cuando el Solsticio de Invierno se hacía presente y la magia fluía por el aire haciéndoles cosquillas en las mejillas, como un niño travieso. Y aún cuando la guerra había terminado y dejado muchas heridas que sanar, seguía siendo su preferida. 

Ahora no tenía a dónde ir para celebrar. Ya no le quedaba nada.

Sus afiladas cejas se fruncen mientras cierra su libro de Pociones. Está sentado en una banca de piedra que da justo al Bosque Prohibido, viste el uniforme de Slytherin, con su corbata bien puesta y su pulcra capa oscura que tiene sin dudar un poderoso hechizo de calefacción. Las manos las tiene enfundadas en unos finos guantes negros que le abrigan por el mismo encantamiento, esas estilizadas piernas están elegantemente cruzadas y sobre ellas reposa el libro antes mencionado y su rostro, pálido e inmaculado, tiene un pequeño sonrojo en la punta de la nariz, culpa del frío a su alrededor, además de sus mejillas y orejas. Sus labios sueltan un suspiro melancólico casi sin permiso dirigiendo nuevamente la vista plateada a los imponentes árboles ahora escarchados en blanco.

Extraña tanto sus inviernos ahora que sus padres están en Azkaban. Y ante ese pensamiento, una solitaria lágrima rueda por su fría mejilla. Al contrario del pasado, donde le avergonzaría este momento de debilidad aún estando solo, no se acongoja ante el sentimiento azul que de repente le invade. Así que más gotitas de agua le siguen después, limpiando el corazón magullado y herido del dragón, no se sienten como esas lágrimas que le inundaron durante su sexto año cuando estaba desesperado por cumplir la misión; esas que eran de puro sufrimiento, desesperanza y miedo. Estas son de alivio, arrepentimiento y esperanza porque aún con todo esto, Draco sabe que tiene un futuro. Porque cuando el Señor Tenebroso estaba en su casa, matando gente en el salón donde sus padres bailaron tantas veces, donde las risas fueron derramadas y que ahora se teñía de rojo, sintió que todo estaba perdido y que este sería lo único que vería por el resto de sus días.

Nadie lo sabe, pero Draco rogó e imploró, para que Potter ganara la guerra. Así mínimo habría una posibilidad de redención, al contrario de Voldemort donde todo era tinieblas.

Hace rato que había dejado de llorar y sólo veía a un punto indefinido. Eso hasta que algo (o mejor dicho, alguien, ocupó su campo de visión).

Era Harry Potter, héroe del Mundo Mágico, el niño que vivió y su antiguo némesis.

El de cabellos platinados afiló la mirada para verlo mejor y al parecer estaba escabulléndose pues ni Granger o la Comadreja estaban cerca, traía una bolsa negra de terciopelo en las manos así que tramaba algo además de que no traía el horrible uniforme de Gryffindor. En su lugar traía una camisa de manga larga negra y unos pantalones de vestir del mismo color, parecía no tener frío así que supuso que también tenía un hechizo de calor. A su pesar, debía admitir que Potter se veía muy bien de negro Lo observó mirar hacia todos lados (menos donde estaba Draco) antes de adentrarse en las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido sin más.

Apresuradamente, Malfoy se dedicó a guardar su libro en el bolso que estaba a lado de él y movido por su curiosidad e ignorando a su sentido de preservación, se dedicó a seguir a Potter desde una distancia prudente para que no lo viera. Tomaron un sendero lleno de nieve y pequeñas raíces saliendo a penas del suelo y se dio cuenta de que el azabache era bastante escurridizo y bueno para esconderse lo que era obvio para una persona que siempre tuvo a alguien detrás de él para matarlo pero Draco pudo seguirle el paso con un poco de dificultad. Hubo momentos también donde Harry sintió que lo seguían, por lo que se giraba apuntando con la varita en el lugar donde Draco había estado segundos antes sorprendiéndolo por la precisión. Más no ver nada, solo entrecerraba ligeramente los ojos antes de seguir aún más rápido con un dragón suguiéndolo.

"Ahora el acoso se invierte, Potter" pensaba divertido el rubio con los escalofriantes recuerdos de unos intensos ojos verdes viéndolo en todo momento. Se le erizaba la piel al recordar lo profundos que eran.

Siguieron derecho antes de llegar a una planicie rodeada de árboles sin gracia ni chiste pues solo había un poco de nieve sobre el pasto. Se escondió detrás de unos troncos a unos 5 metros de Harry donde lo vio guardar su varita y sonreír suavemente. Acción que hizo que Draco sintiera un vuelco en el estómago.

—Revelio. —Susurró el ojiverde en voz aterciopelada moviendo su mano de izquierda a derecha.

El rubio no sabe que le sorprendió más, el que Potter haya realizado un complicado hechizo sin varita o el paisaje que se reveló frente a él. Un precioso lago congelado que tenía diferentes tonalidades de azul en el agua congelada además de pequeños resplandores plateados en la superficie, en las orillas estaba cubierto de nieve blanca y se espolvoreaba unos metros más allá. Su sorpresa se elevó más cuando lo vio empezar a estirar unas pocas veces antes de sacar unos patines de la bolsa negra y ponérselos sin dificultad.

Pero definitivamente se le escapó un jadeo cuando Potter se dirigió al hielo y comenzar a patinar con una maestría, gracia y elegancia total que hasta parecía volar.

Los pies del Gryffindor se movían con agilidad sobre la superficie helada sacando hielo raspado donde las cuchillas de los patines pasaban. Iban de adelante hacia atrás y se doblaban en ocasiones dando una sensación de caída que nunca llegaba. Unos saltos y giros en el aire, clavándolos en el punto perfecto antes de seguir patinando. Las manos no las tenía quietas a los costados, si no que paseaban de forma traviesa y seductora por su cuerpo dándole más profundidad a los pasos que hacía. Era una danza tan preciosa que Draco no podía apartar su mirada asombrada de la figura de Harry. El moreno dio unas vueltas alrededor del lago, algunas veces de espaldas a la par que sus manos se estiraban hacia los lados y veía hacia el cielo. Y justo antes de dirigirse al centro, dio un salto con tres giros cayendo de manera perfecta en una pierna y arrodillándose, girando en el proceso. Se levantó en cierto punto, levantando la pierna hasta lograr un tipo de split sin dejar de girar demostrando una buena flexibilidad. Su expresión era lo más grandioso de todo, parecía sentir cada uno de los movimientos que su cuerpo hacía, dolor, alegría, amor y éxtasis cruzaban una a una, mezclándose con el magnífico baile. Lo vio sonreír mientras sus piernas se reencontraban en el hielo para seguir entrelazándose en movimientos bastantes complicados, parecía un tipo de rutina artística porque de verdad que eso no podía ser improvisación. Paró de nueva cuenta en medio del lago, moviendo los brazos como si fueran alas, de arriba hacia abajo y colocaba una de sus piernas detrás de la otra en una especie de reverencia.

El Slytherin no se permitió demostrar más asombro, por lo que solo se quedó viendo la silueta de Potter en el hielo. No había notado el momento en que su corazón se había acelerado y ahora lo tenía retumbando contra su pecho. El león por su parte volvió donde dejó la bolsa acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

—Sal, Malfoy. —Dijo en voz alta, comenzando con algunos estiramientos otra vez. Los negros cabellos de por si revueltos ahora competían con el nido de algún hipogrifo. Draco pensó que se veía muy bien.

—Vaya Potter, sirves para algo más que no sea Quidditch. —Salió aplaudiendo de forma sarcástica. Obviamente no iba a dejarle saber lo asombrado que se hallaba. —¿Granger, Weasley o mínimo alguien sabe de esto?

—No, nadie lo sabe. Y tú no vas a contárselos. —Respondió tajante.

Draco enarcó una ceja. —¿Y por qué no debería? —Mofó cruzando los brazos y acercándose más al león.

—Porque descubrirán que hay algo en lo que Harry Potter es mejor que tú. —Disparó, astuto. Draco no pudo objetar.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, el pie del ojiplata hacía varias formas en la nieve mientras que Harry solo observaba el perfil aristocrático de su acompañante. No podía negar que era bastante lindo. Algo dentro se le removió con fuerza al notar que no estaba disgustado con la presencia del rubio.

—¿Quieres probar? —Le ofreció en un intento de aligerar el ambiente. Apuntó con la varita hacia los zapatos del Slytherin, comenzando a transfigurarlos en un par nuevo de patines color blanco con algunos detalles en oro. Se acercó suficiente al mayor para ofrecerle la mano.

La escena fue tan familiar a la que tuvieron durante primer año, cuando Harry había rechazado la amistad de Draco. Solo que esta vez eran circunstancias diferentes a las que habían estado sometidos. Ya no había un Mago Oscuro, ya no había una reputación Malfoy que le respaldara, ni tampoco había una Casa mejor que otra. Ahora eran simples estudiantes de Hogwarts cursando su octavo grado. 

Ya no había razón para odiarse o desconfiar. Los dos pensaron eso.

Entonces Draco tomó la mano de Potter. Todo pareció desaparecer.

Con suavidad anormal en su persona, Harry arrastró al Slytherin consigo hasta llevarlo al hielo. Trastabilló unas cuentas veces lo que era normal, tomando en cuenta que jamás había patinado en su vida y en ningún momento le dejó caer. Le hizo mover sus pies en los pasos básicos para mantenerse estable.

Jamás le soltó, aún sabiendo que Draco ya no iba a caerse. Ninguno dijo nada.

El platinado comprendió porqué a Harry le gustaba tanto patinar. La sensación que se hacía presente al rasgar el hielo con las cuchillas se asemejaba a la libertad, el viento le zumbaba en sus oídos y les revolvía el cabello. Vio los ojos verdes relucir y brillar,lo que le hizo preguntarse si los propios hacían lo mismo y con la misma intensidad. Decidió que no importaba

Estuvieron largo rato así, dejando olvidados los bolsos sobre la nieve e importándoles poco si se arruinaban los libros. En un dado tiempo, Potter lo llevó justo en medio del lago, donde había terminando su demostración. Lo tomó de la cintura y él dio un respingo. Miro inquisitivo a Harry e inconsciente, alzó la ceja, solo lo miró reír levente sonrojado. 

Antes de que pudiera preguntar en voz alta que planeaba, el jodido niño inmortal lo hizo girar unas cuantas veces obre su propio eje. Ahogó su propio gritito de sorpresa que no hubiera sido muy propio. Se aferró más a la mano morocha y rogando para que no se soltara.

Fue un giro torpe, pero Harry estaba fascinado. Los cabellos blancos de Draco soltaban pequeños brillos a pesar de los leves copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer sobre ellos. Sus mejillas bastante sonrosadas, tal vez por el frío o por el bochorno de sentirse débil frente algo que no conocía y sus ojos que parecían mercurio líquido, brillando de emoción y nervios. Con todo eso, seguía siendo hermoso.

Cualquiera que haya osado escapar y adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido en ese atardecer frío de Invierno, hubiese visto a un Draco Malfoy girando de la mano de Harry Potter, mientras la nieve cae sobre ellos y pinta sus ropas de un blanco inmaculado.

Sí, el Invierno era la época favorita de Draco y ahora tenía un motivo más para que fuese así.


End file.
